The invention relates to assays and more particularly to testing biological samples.
Conventional immunoassays usually are of the sandwich/capture assay type requiring a capture antibody or anti-ligand and an identification antibody with either an enzyme or a fluorescent tag indicating presence of the ligand of interest.
What is needed is a test that requires fewer steps and less time to conduct.